1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly, to a sponson for a watercraft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Sponsons are fitted onto watercraft to improve stability both at high speeds and during turning. The stability of the watercraft at high speed is dependent on the hull area in contact with the water. The sponsons increase the effective hull area when the watercraft is up on plane while at high speed. Thus, high speed stability is improved.
The location of the sponson on the hull is such that, during a turn, the inside sponson is below the waterline. The sponson projects outwardly and downwardly from the hull and causes the sponson to hydrodynamically bite into the water. This allows the watercraft to be banked more during a turn thus improving the cornering performance of the watercraft.
The transom of a conventional watercraft is flat as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the watercraft. This necessitates a linear base on the sponson. This geometry places a limit on the stability and maximum performance of the watercraft.
Although the sponson increases the amount by which the watercraft can be banked during cornering, the mere function of the sponson, i.e., biting into the water, limits the maximum amount by which the watercraft can be banked. Skilled operators can maintain control of the watercraft beyond this maximum. These operators will not recognize the increased performance as sufficient.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a sponson for a watercraft that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with improved performance and stability under all conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with reduced drag and increased responsiveness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with reduced planing drag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with reduced drag while in reverse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with reduced unpredictability of a spinout while cornering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a watercraft with improved inside lean cornering grip, bank angles and linearity.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the sponson for a watercraft includes a nose; a trailing end; and a base extending between the nose and the trailing end; wherein the base is non-linear in shape in a direction from the nose to the trailing end.
In another aspect, a sponson for a watercraft includes: a nose; a trailing end; and an outboard surface extending between the nose and the trailing end; wherein the outboard surface is configured to reduce the water pressure on the outboard surface during cornering.
In a further aspect, a watercraft includes: a hull having: a bow; a stern including a non-linear transom; and two sides extending from the bow to the stern; and a sponson attached to each of the sides of the hull along the transom; wherein the sponson has a non-linear base that matingly engages the non-linear transom.
In a further aspect, a watercraft includes: a hull having: a bow; a stern including a transom; and two sides extending from the bow to the stern; and a sponson attached to each of the sides of the hull along the transom, wherein the sponson includes: a nose; a trailing end; and an outboard surface extending between the nose and the trailing end; wherein the outboard surface is configured to reduce water pressure on the outboard surface during cornering of the watercraft.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.